Blue Moon
by nattikur cullen
Summary: We weren't going to make it. I could feel my stomach twist and knot uncomfortably. Something or someone would lead Bella into the room where she would die. And where Edward would too. - Twilight in Alice's perspective.
1. The New Girl

**Authors Note: Blue Moon was just a little story I came up with in my spare time. While I'm still trying to complete it, I think I have most of it figured out.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, but it may take me some time. I like to write when I'm in the mood. I write better then.**

**I hope you like this. Oh, and please comment.**

Chapter One: The New Girl

My brother often told me of how hard he found it sometimes to keep someone's thoughts out of his mind, especially when they were practically screaming them. He didn't quite understand that I too suffered from this. Sometimes, no matter how much I _didn't_ think about someone's future, I could still see it, especially if I was as attuned to them as I was to my family. That is why I couldn't help but see the strangely familiar face lying pale and breathless, wincing with obvious pain, weeks before her anticipated arrival. I could see Edward knelt at her side, his teeth at her hand, his face tortured as though he were in more pain than she was. And then the vision stopped. I wanted to know more, to see more, and to understand why I now saw a human girl with our Edward. That was what frustrated me most about my visions – I could see what was going to happen but not why they were happening. Of course, I'd known who the girl was. I'd seen her in plenty of my visions since she decided to move here. Isabella Swan, son of Chief Swan, was coming back to the town her mother had escaped her from when she was only a child. I could see that she would be accepted, popular, even, but then there were also other visions. These visions were of her and Edward. Some were excitable visions, and they made me smile or laugh, others, like the one before, were not so nice.

Upon hearing a slamming door downstairs, I quickly blocked out all thought of the new girl. Edward could not know about this. I knew how he would over-react. I didn't want to cause anything unnecessary, so I began to recite one of my favourites of Shakespeare's stanzas, hoping it would keep him out.

"Alice," a voice called from downstairs. He sounded agitated. My plan had worked. "Alice, would you mind coming down please? I would like to get to school in time to see her arrive."

I didn't need to read minds to know who he was talking about. Suddenly, a flash of Isabella's pale, lifeless face was dragged back into my memory. Gasping, I struggled to remember where I was up to in the stanza. My bedroom door was flung open and, before I could react, Edward was standing in front of me, his face wide with shock.

"What did you just see?" He demanded. The vision was, once again, brought back to my mind by his reminder. I took a long, deep breath and braced myself. I could see several possible reactions flicker in my mind. Edward was having too many mood swings, and his reactions kept changing. Jasper was by me in an instant, his face hard with concentration. I felt a sudden relief to be at his side, his gentle, loving face just inches from mine. I found myself feeling rather distracted.

"Jasper, please." Edward begged, his eyes overwhelmingly sad. "I need to think. Alice, would you show me that again? I didn't quite catch it." He began to rub his temples with his fingers, his eyes pinching shut.

"No Edward," Jasper said and, although he'd slipped his hand into mine, he didn't seem as distracted by that as I was.

"Jasper!" Edward was furious now. "I do not need to calm down. What I need to do is to think. And you making me feel calm does not help. Alice, please. Again?" He opened his eyes and turned to glare at Jasper. His eyes had been a soft butterscotch only a few moments ago, but they were now an endless back. I shuddered at my brother's quick temper.

"Edward," I soothed, my voice light and careless. It was hard not to be careless with Jasper so close to me, his hand still in mine. I shook my head and continued. "Edward, you need to relax. I'm just seeing flashes. What I see will probably never happen. You know that. Stop being such a pessimist. You're ruining my mood."

"Ruining your mood?" I heard Jasper mutter, "He's ruining _my_ mood."

I took a deep breath and squeezed Jasper's hand tighter in mine. He lent forward and kissed me softly on the head before turning back to Edward. "I wish you'd let us enjoy this. No-one new has moved to Forks in years. This could be fun."

I nodded wordlessly, still thrilled by the small intimate moment Japer and I had just shared.

Edward sighed and relaxed his hard frame. His eyes darted to Jasper and I'm sure I saw the hint of a smile play around in his eyes. "Come on," he murdered dryly, "let's get to school." And, although the smile still danced around in his bleak, empty eyes, he was careful to look anywhere but at me. I ignored this and tugged on Jasper's hand, pulling him with me as I skipped in front of Edward, towards the garage and into the Volvo. Jazz followed me, suddenly relieved. It was easier for him to be around people in better moods – something I understood and tried to help him with usually. Although it was fairly natural for me to be in a good mood. That was one of the reasons that Jasper had thought up for why he was so instantly attracted to me when we first met.

I frowned as Edward slid into the drivers seat, his shoulders hunched and a distant expression on his face. Emmett was soon sliding into the passenger seat beside him, and Rosalie came to sit in the back next to me. Rosalie and I took turns in letting Emmett and Jasper sit in the front to keep Edward company. Luckily for me, today it was Emmett's turn. I couldn't help but stop breathing the moment Jazz wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders. If I were human, my heart would have stopped. To describe my feelings for Jasper in words would be impossible. The only one who could truly understand the complexity of it was Jasper himself. Oh, and Edward, of course. Although Edward had never quite experienced it himself, he had experienced it through each one of our minds. In fact, if he paid full attention to me all the time, I was fairly sure he'd fall in love with Jasper himself. Then we'd have something to fight over. I heard him chuckle lightly in the front and his eyes moved in the rear-view mirror to look at me. I smirked.

It was only once we had arrived at school and stepped out of the car that Jasper bent down and whispered gently in my ear, "So what exactly did you see this morning that made Edward so indignant this morning?"

I pulled a face and pushed the memory from my mind. "I'll tell you later," I promised. Then I reached up on my tiptoes – one of the disadvantages of being so small – and pecked Jasper lightly on the cheek. I wouldn't see him until lunch, and that felt like ages away.

He smiled suddenly, my excitement almost too much to bear now. I urged for more, I longed for his touch. I wanted to be more intimate with my love. But I knew that this was neither the time nor the place, and so I unwillingly let Jasper go from the clutches of my small, almost-transparent hands and bounded off to my first class of the day.


	2. Danger?

**Authors Note: Second chapter. This one's pretty long. I think that's simply because I love the Cullen lunchtimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to the people who subscribed or added this to their favourite stories. My face lit up when I found out about that. Comment, please?**

Danger?

The first three lessons swept by in a blur. I couldn't really concentrate on anything that the teachers rambled on about with so many possible futures and fuzzy visions flicking through my mind. I did, however, write notes on the lectures. I could have written half of the information from heart – I'd learnt it all before – but I instead kept a steady pace with the rest of the class. The whole point of us living in Forks was so we could pass as at least slightly normal, and it wouldn't help if I was suddenly caught writing notes in the detail I'd learnt at collage, although I was fairly sure no one would be surprised. Everyone was used to the fact that the Cullens and Hales were by far the best students in the school, although most kids would blame that on a lack of a social life.

Upon hearing the lunch bell, I rose gracefully and quickly from my seat by the window and began strolling to the cafeteria. I was careful to keep the speed of my movements slow enough to pass for those of a human. We had to remain inconspicuous.

I wasn't one of the first in the cafeteria, but it hasn't exactly crowded when I arrived. There were another six or so people there, one of them being Edward. Of course Edward would be there first, I thought to myself, picking up a tray, a plate of food and bottle of drink. I moved to the counter and slipped them a bill. They knew not to give me change by now and simply let me pass by and sit down at our table. Edward, now opposite me, stared down at my tray with a funny look on his face.

"Salad?" He asked me, his tone light and amused. I was just happy he'd cheered up since this morning, and I would try my hardest to make sure he wasn't down again. Luckily he'd never actually seen the vision that clearly…

"Yes, salad." I said, quickly. I had to speak before I that dreaded memory came back to haunt me… yet again. "I have to have some excuse for why I'm so skinny."

Edward simply lent back in his chair casually. I knew he was trying to push my thoughts from his head – I could tell by the look on his face – and so I started to think of the calculus test I'd been forced to endure at the end of third period. I almost didn't see the flicker of a vision flash through my head. This one was more certain, like there was no way it couldn't happen. I pushed it away, telling myself I'd look at it later. I couldn't afford to risk looking at visions with Edward listening to my every word… or thought.

I almost didn't notice when Jazz came to sit beside me. I was so focused on trying to remember the exact periodic table and I only looked up when I felt his warm breath against my neck. Grinning, I beamed up at him and embraced my Jasper in a tight hug. "I missed you," I told him, eyeing the cafeteria over his shoulder. It seemed more people had arrived. I could see what table they would sit on and who with. I tried to concentrate on that, knowing it would bore Edward. That was until I got to the table Isabella would sit on. I moved on and began to plan my next shopping spree. I'd have to go with Esme, of course – Rosalie was still blaming me for making her buy that top when it obviously didn't go with anything else she had. I didn't make her buy it, I simply saw her buying it, and it wasn't as though I could help my visions now, was it?

I hadn't realised I was still hugging Jasper until her pulled away and chuckled. "Very distracting," he said. It sounded like a compliment. Suddenly, I sat upright. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. Today was one of Jasper's tests. They hadn't hunted in weeks, and he must be uncontrollably thirsty. Alice once again examined the cafeteria. It was getting crowded now. She pulled Jasper closer to her, so that her scent might help disguise the sent of blood. She knew it wouldn't do much, but it might help a bit.

A few minutes later, Rosalie and Emmett appeared, still laughing at some private joke they'd shared. Edward moved to sit next to Jasper, making room for both of them to sit together.

Edward's head suddenly snapped up, looking towards Jazz. He nodded slowly and sighed. I wondered what he had asked him.

**Edward**¸ I thought loudly. I didn't need to move my head, I had no need to. **How is he holding up?** Finally I turned to look in his direction, just in time to see him frown. I felt myself begin to panic and, although I showed no sign of this in my body language, Jasper turned to me, surprised by my sudden change in mood. I started to concentrate on Jasper, trying to picture what would happen, if anything. **Is there any danger? **I didn't see anything happening, but if Jasper hadn't decided on it yet… To my relief, Edward shook his head. Well, it wasn't so much of a shake. It was more of a casual movement of the neck. I felt myself relax slightly, only watching Jasper's future slightly. Again, Jasper seemed confused by my mood changes. But he was suddenly distracted. I could see it in his eyes. **Let me know if it gets bad. **I thought, letting myself fall back into the seat and into Japer's arm which was now stretched across the top of my chair. I thought I saw Edward roll his eyes and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I was making Edward work so hard nowadays, trying to look after Jasper. Jasper wasn't his to look after. **Thanks for doing this. **Edward at least deserved my gratefulness for this. He didn't seem to have an answer to that. Suddenly, I felt Jasper's body stiffen beside me, his face turn even whiter, if that were possible. I followed his and Edward's gaze to where a girl I knew as Whitney stood, talking slowly to her friends, running her hand through her hair. She was too close to our table. Too close to Jasper. The sudden sound of Jasper's chair being softly kicked made me jump. I should have seen that coming, but I was too busy scanning and running through Jasper's future. There had been a small possibility of him doing something, I could see that, but I could also see how Edward and I would stop him.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered. I saw him hand his head, ashamed. I didn't want him to feel ashamed. I instantly rushed to comfort him.

"You weren't going to do anything," I told him, my voice confident and soothing. I tried my best to hide the panic I was feeling right know, knowing that Jazz would mistake it for panic about what he might have done if Edward hadn't stopped him. I knew, however, that it was actually panic for him. I hated it when Jasper felt this ashamed, this guilty. I shot a glance at Edward to make sure he wouldn't tell Jasper that there had been the possibility. I wasn't worried that much, only checking. Edward and I stuck together when it came to our talents. I tried to think of another way to sooth Jazz, to help him. I could see how hard he was trying, and I wanted to do anything I could to help. "It helps a little if you think of them as people," I suggested, my voice to quick for the humans to understand, not that they'd be listening. "Her name is Whitney." I scrambled around in my mind to find more information about her. "She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?" I took a deep breath, staring at Jasper with hopeful eyes. Stay calm, I pleaded, although it was only Edward who could hear that.

To my disappointment, Jasper did not stay calm. "I know who she is," he snapped, turning his head away. He pulled his arm back to his side. I took a deep breath and sighed softly. Gathering my tray, I moved to the bins where I emptied it all, although nothing had been eaten, into one of the bins. If Jasper would not listen to me, I decided, I would not stick around to be ignored. I quickly looked back before leaving the room, checking on the state of Jazz. He hadn't moved an inch, but I could see his eyes full of remorse, the edge of his lip pulled down into a bitter frown. It just wasn't fair that he suffered more than the rest of us. I felt a strange urge to run to him and hold him close, to tell him that he was doing everything perfectly and that he had nothing to worry about, but I swallowed that and finally turned on my heal and left my brothers and sisters to finish lunch together. Of course, we weren't really related at all, but I felt such a connection with them that I couldn't imagine a better connection felt with real siblings. I sat myself on a bench just a few meters away from the door I knew Jasper would exit from soon. I would wait for him and, until then, would try to see what was happening and what I was missing. I tried to concentrate on Jessica Stanley, since I knew that she and the new girl had become acquainted. Bella, as she had insisted Jessica call her, was going to ask about the Cullen's soon. And Edward would be staring. And listening, no doubt. I'd ask what he'd learnt about the new arrival later.

Then, suddenly, the same vision that I'd pushed away before came back. It was of Edward in Biology, his next lesson. His eyes were fierce and his face was vicious. I brought her hands up to my cheeks in surprise. "Oh!" I said softly, my voice shaken and my jaw dropping. That couldn't be right. My vision must be wrong. Surely Edward would look like that… to Bella. What could that girl have possibly done to him? What could make him loose himself like that, his eyes the same deep black they'd been this morning? I couldn't think of any logical reason and this angered me. Maybe it was just Edward's quick temper rubbing off on me, but I was suddenly feeling rather furious. Not just with myself but with Edward too. I would confront him after school and ask him what possible reason he could have to act like that.

Then, finally, I saw that Jasper would come out in two minutes. I slipped her English books out of my schoolbag and into my left hand. Pulling them to my chest, I began to feel a panicky sensation overcome me. I'd have to leave before I could bump into Edward. I'd have to.

Then Jasper emerged from the building and, seeing me on the bench with such a painful expression on my face, rushed, in a speed that would be fast for a human but was slow for him, to my side. "Alice?" He asked, his voice slow and soft. He pulled me into him, cradling me in his lap. "Are you ok?"

I straightened up and leapt out of Jazz's hands. "We need to get out of here." I told him, my words rushing together. "I simply cannot bump into Edward."

He seemed confused by this and, although his head tilted to one side, he did not question me. Instead, he grabbed my hand and let me lead him to our next class. We had the next two lessons together, and I was grateful for that. I needed to tell someone what I'd seen. I needed someone around me that could calm me down, so who better to have than Jasper? I felt the panic raise to my throat, so much that I could no longer speak, and collapsed against the wall next to the classroom. Jasper urged me to tell him what was wrong. He wanted to know what I'd seen. But I couldn't say anything, not yet. I'd have to wait until during the next lesson. I'd need to be watching out for Edward. If he was going to look at her like that, what might he be thinking about her? My hands rose up to my throat as I took in a sharp intake of breath.

"When we get inside the class," I promised Jasper, my voice nothing more than a croak. "Then I'll tell you."

Again, he seemed bewildered by my reactions, but he knew me better than to try to push me into telling him now. It this state of mind there was no way I would budge.


	3. Concentration

**Authors Note: This one's a little shorter than the others, but I don't think it's missing anything. I haven't been getting any comments yet, and that is the main reason I'm posting, but I won't stop updating just because of that. Not yet.**

Concentration

"Stop it, Alice. Please?" Jasper begged. I could see the pain in his eyes, the torture I was putting him through. He hated to see me suffer like this. "Alice, whatever it is, it will be fine. I will make sure it's fine."

I shook my head slowly, even for a human, and looked down, away from Jazz. "You can't help." I whispered, my words blending together to form one. I was speaking too fast, but then the visions were coming too fast. I squeezed my eyes shut and raised my hands to gently rub my temples. I had to concentrate. I could feel Jasper's arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I tucked my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his tall, strong frame. "No!" I gasped quietly. The visions flying through my head were horribly graphic and, unfortunately, very loud. There was no way I could have blocked this out.

Jasper just hugged me back, his whole body turning to stone beneath me. He was worried. I didn't need to read minds or feel emotions to know that.

Jasper and I had easily excused ourselves from class early. I saw a panic coming on and I knew I needed to get out of there. Only then I hadn't known why I was going to panic. Jazz and I had run home. We were now sat on the couch downstairs, my knees pulled up against me, with Jasper beside me. Now, even though I'd been prepared for it, it was hard to control my emotions. He was concentrating so hard, attempting, with all his energy, to calm me down. But nothing could have calmed me down, not now.

"What did you see?" He demanded. His voice was soft, tortured, yet strong and rather strict.

I could only think of one reply. "Edward," I murmured into his chest.

Suddenly, my face was pulled from away by his soft, warm hands. He lent down and pressed his lips onto mine. The kiss lasted for one short minute before he pulled away. "Tell me what's happening," He whispered as he held my face just inches from his. I suddenly remembered Edward, and was angry at Jasper for distracting me. "You're angry." He said. It wasn't a question, but I found myself answering it anyway.

"Of course I'm angry, Jasper. Damn it! Why the hell is Edward planning to kill Isabella Swan?" My voice was sharp, confused. But, of course, I didn't feel as confused as Jasper was now. I could see it in his eyes. I simply shook my head from his grip and leapt from the couch. I needed to get back to school. I needed to stop Edward from doing this. Edward was the second oldest out of all of us, so why now was he struggling to control his thirst more than even Jasper needed to? It didn't make any sense.

"Jasper?" I asked. He stood in front of me and gripped my hand in an instant, too fast for human eyes. But of course, being a vampire, I was able to see things even as fast as that. "Jasper, could you drive me to school?"

He simply nodded, relieved that I was slightly less stressed now. I knew what I needed to do, and just that thought comforted me.

"Carlisle has the Mercedes…" He began, his voice trailing off. I frowned. He didn't like that. Leaning forward, his lips slowly began to caress my jaw.

"Uh, Jasper?" I said, my voice showing a slight sign of stress. "School."

He sighed and gently kissed my neck before dashing off to the garage. "We'll take Rosalie's BMW." I said. I knew Jasper would hear me. I could hear him running back to me now. "And park it down the road from the school."

He was suddenly back beside me and he nodded. "The keys are in the ignition. Should I drive?"

I took a deep breath and turned to the beautiful boy beside me. Smiling slightly, I replied, "Of course. I asked you to, didn't I?"

He grinned back at me then, his dazzling smile once again distracting me from concentrating on Edward. He could feel my sudden change of emotions and snickered. "I'll see you in the car," he told me. Then, before I could react, he was gone. Rolling my eyes, I reminded myself of my duties and followed him. I had to get there soon. By the looks of it, Edward's plans were giving me less and less time. I needed to really hurry. I felt the panic creep back into my system as I slipped into the shiny red car and fastened my seatbelt. "No talking," I told Jasper. I needed to concentrate. He simply nodded and pressed his foot down on the pedal, his hand reaching out and turning up the radio. I was relieved to hear a soft melody coming from it. Jasper knew I rather enjoyed classical music, or I had since I'd heard Edward play. This must have been for my benefit. I grasped Jasper's hand and pulled it to my side before scrunching my eyes closed and trying my hardest to relax and concentrate to the slow, enchanted melody in the background. I was trying very hard to block out anything else.


	4. Distractions

**AN: I decided to try a more romantic scene. I really wanted to develop their relationship. Tell me how I did?**

**Also, it might be a while until I post again. I usually write during the weekends, so you may have to wait until Saturday.**

**And I am getting rather depressed that no one seems to be reviewing. I know I said that wouldn't make me stop, but honestly, what's the point of posting on here if I get no reviews?**

**Anyway, I really do hope you enjoy this scene. Notice how I included Claire de Lune. I tried to slip some Twilight features into this. I hope it worked.**

**Nattikur.**

Distractions

Sometimes my visions are clear as crystal, other times they are fuzzy, as though there's a lot of fog or, if I were a television set, I was loosing my signal. These visions, however, were neither. They flashed by so quickly that even I, with my vampire speed, missed a few of them. Edward simply couldn't make up his mind how he would kill Bella Swan. I flinched. I couldn't understand what he could possibly be thinking, analysing Bella like that. In the visions it was almost as though Bella was not Bella. She was nobody, except a fragile human. She was his prey. I flinched again.

"Alice," Jasper murmured, her voice thick with concern.

"No, no," I told him quickly. I turned to look at him, my eyes beady. "I'm alright. I'm fine, really. It's just so confusing."

He nodded and sighed. "Of course, I understand." And I knew he did. I could see the sympathy for the pain I was going through deep in his eyes, and I realised how often he must be confused. When he sensed what people were feeling, their emotions, he would know as little about their reasoning behind it as I did with my visions. I was slightly distracted as he began to rub his hand up and down my arm, but it did help. I knew he was trying to sooth me and that, combined with the soft, slow melody of Debussy in the background, I really felt myself relax. I didn't remember Jasper borrowing this CD from Edward, but I was sure it was Edward's. I took a deep breath and let myself fall back into the thick leather seat to the sound of one of my brother's favourite compositions, Clair De Lune.

That didn't for long through. Soon the visions came rushing back, and I felt my whole body stiffen. These were different though. Now he was planning on how to get out of there without killing anyone. I took a long, deep breath and felt the corner of my lips pull up, my smile weak with relief.

"What happened?" Jasper asked casually, sensing the change in my mood. Everything was fine now, he didn't need to rush.

"Edward's not going to kill her." I replied, my tone light and bouncy. Jasper grinned at me. He slid his arm down to my hand and pulled it up to his face, kissing it softly.

"I'm glad you're back, Alice." He told me. He seemed slightly embarrassed in admitting it, but I thought it was adorable. He let my hand drop and turned to place it back on the steering wheel. His head was always facing me though, as though he seemed reluctant to let me out of his sight for even a minute. It was strange how, when he looked at me like that, I found myself lost for words. I could only imagine how breathless I would be if I were human if I were already so dazzled as a vampire. He chuckled lightly. "Keep watching Edward, Alice." He reminded me. I'd lost myself yet again.

I grinned at him and winked. "Will do, Honey." My voice was teasing. Honey had been a little pet name we'd both decided to use for each other, since both of our eyes were the colour of honey. Sometimes, however, one of us slipped and called the other sweetheart instead. It wasn't really our faults. Sometimes we could just feel so distracted around each other. "Hm, Jasper?" I began, remembering that there was something I'd wanted to tell him.

"Yes, Al?" He flashed me a wide grin which made his eyes twinkle slightly. I tried my hardest to remember, yet again, what I'd wanted to say. "Oh yes. I just wanted to check if you were planning to give Edward his CD back anytime soon?"

Jasper's grin turned wicked. "I don't know," he said, his tone mischievous. "You seem to like it. Perhaps he'll just forget to ask for it back. He seems to be having a lot on his mind recently."

I began to giggle and shook my head. "You seem to like it too," I reminded him. He simply shrugged. "Yes, well, I think it's time to buy another of this CD. Perhaps I'll ask for it for Christmas."

I could see Jasper groan at the mention of Christmas. It was another event I would blow out of proportion, of course. And I would insist everyone attended. Of course, that meant sending Emmett out to get the tree, and I would need to get some decorations next weekend when Esme and I visited Port Angles or Seattle. But if we went on Saturday it'd mean I'd need to hunt on Friday and miss school and, with Edward acting like this, I wasn't really sure if that was wise. Unless… I tried to see the weather for this weekend. If it was sunny then I'd have a reason to drag Edward out of school. And Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I felt a little wave of thrill run down my spine as I imagined watching Jazzy hunt. It always fascinated me to watch him. I couldn't explain why, it was just so beautiful. Not, of course, as beautiful as that night during our honeymoon. I began to giggle uncontrollably and pushed that from my mind. Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

"Thinking about me again?" He asked, elbowing me playfully in the ribs.

"I always think about you," I told him.

"As I do you," He assured me. Again, I felt the shiver of the thrill of it. I suppose that, after all this time of being with him, I would be used to hearing those things. But that still didn't stop me from almost choking with delight every time he so much as touches me. What can I say? I guess I'm just a vampire who's crazy in love. Again, I giggled. Jasper was pleased with the sudden turn of my emotions, and he showed this by chuckling, his laughter fitting in an almost perfect harmony with mine.

"Sometimes, Alice," Jasper began, "I have to remind myself that we haven't just met, and that we have known each other for possibly a century."

I pursed my lips, my eyes confused. "Edward?" I asked, leaning in closer to inspect the beautiful creature in front of me.

He chuckled. "Nope, still Jasper. Why? Where you hoping I were someone else?" He then began to run his hand across my jaw. It was hard to believe he could do this and still be driving.

"Oh," I said, letting my shoulders slump and relaxing into my former position.

"Now I am curious. Why did you think I was Edward?" Jazz asked me, his lips brushing up and down my cheekbone.

"Oh, it's just that I was just thinking that it seemed we'd only been together days, not centuries, and then you told me that exact same thing." I shrugged, trying not to dwell too much on how close his lips were to mine. "I was wondering if you'd suddenly grown the ability to read minds too."

He then tilted his head back and boomed with laughter. I longed for his lips to be on me again. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for him to return to me, although I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips. He never did turn back though. He simply began to gaze at the road, humming to another one of Debussy's slow piano pieces. I bit my lips slightly – I was used to how strong my teeth were now – and turned to look out my window. The sound of the melody sounded silly and weak in comparison to the sound of his sweet voice.

Now that I wasn't so distracted, I began to try to think about Edward. There were no more flashing visions when I thought of his future now, only one certain one. He was going to let Bella Swan live. But he was going to leave us.


	5. Outrage

**Authors Note: I was so surprised by the sudden flood of subscriptions and the great reviews I received that I was just so inspired to carry on writing. So here's the next chapter.**

_**Ozy13**_**:**__**Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed my story, and my writing. You are one of the main reasons I felt the need to write the next chapter. –grins-**

Outrage

I rose fluidly from my seat a few moments before the bell rung, always one step ahead of everyone else. But being inconspicuous, as Edward so insisted we acted, no longer mattered to me. I needed to find out what he was thinking. I wanted to know why Edward would just abandon his family like that. I was appalled he wasn't even planning to tell Esme. I know she'd be the one feeling the most effected by this, the caring, mother-like creature that she was.

I was storming towards the silver car now, my hands clenched into fists at my side. Jasper was close behind me but I barely noticed. Edward wasn't there yet and, from the looks of it, he wouldn't be for another few minutes. And I could see why. It was so hard for me to control my anger now, even though Jasper was almost breathless with his effort to help. What was so horribly terrible about Bella Swan that was making Edward so desperate to switch classes? Of course, I knew that wouldn't work. I could see that. I growled quietly and was suddenly at my side, his arm curling around my waist.

I waiting a bit before squeezing my eyes shut.** Edward. I know what you're going to do**,I tried thinking loudly. I was now beside the car, my hand pressing onto the top of it, indicating my slow and gradual loss of self-control.

"Alice," Edward's voice sounded agitated but I could hear the hint of regret. Good. "I would prefer if you didn't break my car. Right now, especially. I think I may be needed it." He was walking towards me now, his voice no more than a gentle whisper. He moved around the car at a slow pace, his hand stretching out to grasp the door handle. It took all the strength I had not to leap over there now and dig my teeth into a scraggly little neck of his… His laughter broke me out of my daydream. I felt my body tensing. My shoulders began to rise up and a low hiss came out before I could stop it.

"Al," Jasper said, his voice rushed. He placed his hand on my shoulder, in attempt to both calm me and hold me back. I calmed slightly at the sound of his voice, but not much. I was still very, very pissed.

"How could you?" My voice lashed out, whipping Edward and making him wince.

"You don't understand," he sounded so pained there that I almost began to pity him. Almost.

"You're going to just abandon us because you lost control one silly time?" I didn't understand but I wanted to, so desperately.

"What do you see?" He looked down as he asked me this, his voice almost too quiet for me to hear.

I took a deep breath and smiled sympathetically at Jasper. I realized how hard my sudden rush of emotions must feel for him. Then I turned back to Edward. "You're going to trade cars with Carlisle at the hospital then you head straight to Denali."

He nodded. "Of course. My original plan."

I took another deep breath. "And I'm the one who has to tell Esme."

"I'm sorry, Alice." He said, his voice only barely audible, even to my ears. "But I don't think you could ever understand the pull that girl had on me. Her blood… it was irresistible."

I shook my head. I was suddenly very grateful to the fact that we were avoided. Imagine someone catching us talking now about how much he'd wanted to take Bella's blood. No, not even Bella's blood. That girl. "Her name," I said, my voice bitter, "is Bella."

Edward's head snapped up at that. The hurt was clear in his eyes.

"Alice, give Edward a break." Jasper soothed. I had forgotten about him, and he almost made me jump. But then Jasper would be very much on Edward's side in this case. He'd want to do anything to stop that feeling of guilt rolling off Edward, I knew that.

Suddenly Edward turned to Jasper, his eyes grateful. He nodded and took his hand away from the door handle. "Yes, thank you. It should help… a bit."

I saw Jazz grab something from his coat pocket and slip it to Edward. I thought I saw the glistening reflective silver of a CD but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Whatever Edward," I muttered acidly, finally admitting defeat. I turned on my heel then and strolled away. I tried to breathe steadily and control my temper but it was utterly useless.

"Stop it Jasper, please?" I asked. I could hear his delicate footsteps a few paces behind me and I knew the effort he'd be putting in to control my mood now. But I also knew how much effort he'd put in to control my mood so far today, and it hardly seemed fair to exhaust him this way.

I could feel my temper increase as he stopped trying to control them but I worked quickly to pull myself together.

"Rose and Em?" He asked, jogging slightly to keep pace with me. We were out of the car park by now but we still had to keep up the human act just in case anyone saw us.

"Edward will drop them off in a clearing near home. He doesn't want to run into Esme." I replied bitterly.

Jasper nodded, his face full of understanding. I couldn't see how he could understand Edward right now but I didn't question him. His talent, Edward's talent and my talent often gave us a better understanding of the situation, and I had a feeling he knew a little more of why Edward was doing this than I did.

We'd reached the car by now and, irritated as I was, I couldn't wait to look forward to that soothing relaxing melody. Suddenly I sighed. "Jasper?" I asked, tilting my head back and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes?" He asked, pulling open the car door opposite me.

"Why did you give the CD back to Edward?" I yanked open the door to the passenger seat and slid into it, not bothering to relax my position.

"Oh. Did you want to listen to it?" He asked, suddenly nervous and slightly regretful. I felt a natural instinct to reassure him, my non-existent heart almost jumping with worry.

"It's just I find it rather relaxing," I told him, purposely not telling him how relaxing I found it. "It doesn't matter, I'll be fine."

He simply shook his head and murmured something under his breath about always doing the wrong thing. I wasn't really listening, but I could still hear it. Damn extra-sensitive vampire senses.

I tried to smile at Jazz as he slid into the side beside me but it wasn't very convincing. I could see he was annoyed at himself.

"It's fine, sweetheart, honestly." I told him, not even bothering to speak slowly anymore. There was no one even near this street and, even so, these windows were slightly tinted.

He just shook his head again and started up the car, pausing to let a shiny silver Volvo pass us. I narrowed my eyes and glared at it as it rushed along. There was no way I was forgiving Edward after this. Not unless he had a very, very good reason.


	6. Negative Feelings

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who's subscribed or favourited (xD that's not even a word, I know, but I couldn't think of a better way to put it) this story. I really didn't know what to expect from it, and I'm glad you like it. Review and Rate? At least, I think that's what R&R means.**

**Thanks, nattikur.**

Negative Feelings

The TV channels flicked by, each only lasting for a few seconds each and Esme took out her anger on the channel-changing button on the remote.

"Alice," she said through barred teeth, "what channel?"

My gaze flickered up to look briefly at her curiously before I looked away again. "There's an old performance of Pride and Prejudice on channel 51." I replied, my voice icy.

She nodded and typed in the two numbers before waiting for the channel to load. She hadn't moved an inch, except to switch channels in a speed that even I had never reached.

"Emmett," I called softly. He stood up swiftly and moved himself to Esme's side, preparing himself for whatever I might have just seen coming.

"Urgh!" She cried, hurling the remote off into the other side of the room. Emmett rushed forward and caught it before it crashed into the plasma screen. Of course, that would have been a nightmare to him. How would Emmett live without being able to keep up on his baseball games? I rolled my eyes.

In half a second I had changed position, my legs now tucked into my chest, my arms wrapped around them. I stared out of the window, impatient. Around an hour ago Jasper had left with Rose to go hunting. Jasper couldn't bear to be around when I told Esme, knowing the emotional downfall she'd go through, and Rose wanted to get out before she could hear one more thing about Edward, irritation clear in the way she acted now. To be honest, I really didn't care about Rosalie. She was becoming more selfish nowadays, if that were even possible. I was, however, anxious about Jazz. I missed him and I needed him. I still didn't like it when we weren't together, but I could put up with it if I really tried. And, of course, I always knew he was OK. That helped a bit.

"Esme," I heard a familiar voice from the hallway and felt shock run through me. I had been so absorbed I hadn't seen Carlisle come home. I braced myself for Esme's reaction and turned to Emmett, my eyes wide with warning.

"How could you?" Esme asked Carlisle, her voice as acidic as mine had been this afternoon. She'd spun around to glare at him, her eyes bleak and an endless black.

"Esme, love, Edward was rather desperate." Carlisle reasoned, his voice steady.

"Desperate?" Esme asked, not relaxing her vicious glare. "So you let him leave us?"

Once again, Carlisle remained unchanged. He seemed perfectly calm as he replied, "He's only gone to Denali. He'll be back soon."

Did anyone else notice how his eyes flickered to stare desperately at me for a moment before moving back to Esme?

I raked through the visions in my mind, searching for Edward, concentrating hard. I could see he was coming back, but not when. I nodded in agreement with Carlisle. "He'll be back," I said, purposely missing out the word soon. I hoped no one else had noticed. I really didn't enjoy lying to my family.

"See?" Carlisle soothed, stepping towards Esme and placing one hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine, whatever happens. Our family is strong, and Edward _is_ coming back." She seemed to relax slightly at that thought. He smiled at his achievement. "See?" He repeated.

Esme simply nodded. "I see," she replied. She took a deep breath then and tried to pull on a smile, although it was so obviously fake. I pretended not to notice that fact. **Thank you**, I mouthed to Carlisle. He simply grinned back.

The next day was better… and worse. It was better because everyone had calmed down a lot, and I no longer had Edward to worry about. It was worse because I now had Bella Swan to worry about, and she seemed to have a very confusing future laid ahead of her.

Our family avoided her more than we needed to, but it was better to be safe than sorry. At lunch, I watched out for when she would look at us, preparing to warn everyone to look away. If she saw her interest in her she might have more reason to get even more involved in our family.

The next week continued pretty much the same, until I saw Edward's decision. It was early evening, the sky just turning a calm twilight. Edward had been deliberating for a while about when to come back, and I'd been watching intently. Esme was get more and more nervous by the day, meaning I was seeing less and less of Jasper. He always seemed to escape somewhere when there were negative feelings around, whereas I had to stick around. I needed to be able to tell everyone if anything new came up. Like now.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally saw Edward deciding. I could see the next few weeks fall simply in front of me and I casually watched it play in my mind, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Alice?" Esme asked me, suddenly alert.

I grinned to myself. "Saturday," I said. I knew they would understand.

Esme gasped, Carlisle rushing to her side and embracing her in a hug, and Rosalie groaned. I ignored that. Emmett was out with Jasper, but they'd be back soon and I'd tell them then.

I felt my anger towards Edward disappear then, and I made sure it didn't come back. Edward was always the sensible one, despite his strange paranoid attitude to most things. There simply had to be some logical explanation to all of this. I decided I'd give Edward some sympathy. Unless, of course, his reason was totally stupid. And, although I'd refused to admit it, I'd missed my brother. I hadn't realized before how strong his hold was on this family. Without him, everything seemed so odd. We'd all missed our irritating mind-reading brother, or, in Carlisle's and Esme's sake, son. I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered how I'd acted the day he'd left. I made a mental note to apologize to him when he arrived home. When he arrived home. I grinned smugly. Edward was finally coming home, coming back to where he belonged. The thought comforted me.


End file.
